


A Moment Between Step-Uncle and Step-Nephew

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is an Ahole, Fire bender!Dream, Fire bender!Iroh, Geno's just trying to be a good step-uncle, Human!Dream, Human!Geno, I may or may not write more, Iroh!Geno, Mentioned Abuse, Poor Dream, So is Nightmare, Valiant Heart, Yes I am doing this, Zuko!Dream, human versions, idk - Freeform, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: After being on the run from Nightmare, and the Fire Nation in general, Geno needs to find a way to get Dream to relax. Which, honestly, is harder than it sounds. It's a good thing that nothing really phases Geno anymore.
Series: Undertale One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587931
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	A Moment Between Step-Uncle and Step-Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you want to know what inspired this and who the other characters might be in this AU?
> 
> Here's a link to the Tumblr post that inspired this: https://somebodyalreadytookthis2.tumblr.com/post/615596681001664512/random-crossover-idea-im-sure-someone-might-have
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“You know, Dream…” Geno’s singular blood-red eye looked up from where he had been meditating, and Dream stiffened from where he sat, staring out into the wilderness. 

The hair that he had constantly dyed to keep it a ‘natural, darker’ color like his father and brother was growing back out into the bright blonde that it had been- long before any of this had ever started. They had been too distracted with their survival for him to keep up his appearance, and he knew that Dream was still sore over it. 

He still looked up to his family in a way, after all- even if they were all horrible. 

“All that stress isn’t going to do you any good. You should relax.”

“Relax?” He asked, his bright, fiery auburn eyes gleaming with anger that easily disguised the fear that Geno knew was there. _“Relax?!_ We’re on the run from Nightmare! From the Fire Nation! Our lives are on the line! How on Earth am I supposed to _relax?!”_

“Well, for one-” He chuckled. “We would have heard your brother’s monologuing long before we saw him. And we’d have enough time to escape, too.”

“That doesn’t mean that we should _relax.”_ His step-nephew hissed back, turning back to look at the forest. Geno sighed in annoyance, although he had to admit that Dream had a point. It was better to be wary in their situation, but still… 

“At the very least, don’t act like we’re going to be attacked at any second.” Geno patted on the ground beside him, making Dream glance back at him again. “Come over here, I’ll take watch tonight.”

Dream eyed him wearily- something that Geno honestly wished he wouldn’t do, but after what Dream had been through, he couldn’t exactly complain. The scars both on his body and in his mind would never fade away- not after what his stepfather had done to him. The most prominent scar, the burn that bloomed from his chest and stretched over the left side of his neck and onto his shoulder, was only just noticeable in the light of the fire. 

It made all of the progress that they had made together all the more worth it.

Geno watched quietly, forever patient as he waited for Dream to make his decision. One of the many things that he had learned over his years of serving his brother through the war that they had cast upon the world a hundred years ago.

“I’m not a kid anymore.” He said sternly.

“Of course not.” Geno automatically replied. “But it will get cold tonight, and at the very least, it would be best to sleep closer to the fire.”

To his pleasant surprise, Dream hesitated only for a moment before he slowly walked over to sit down, and then lay down on the ground next to him. Geno made sure to keep his movements slow and deliberate as he reached down to play with the golden locks- the ones that reminded him so much of Dream’s mother. Dream looked a lot like his mother, actually- he had been the twin to get all of her looks, and his brother was the spitting image of their father. Or so he had been told- their father had died long before Error had married her and had adopted the boys as his children.

Geno almost wished that they had never met. Not when it brought so much suffering. Error had never intended nor wanted to be a parent, and the proof was right in front of him.

But if they never had, then Geno wouldn’t have had the chance to meet such a lovely and kind young man- even if he was struggling desperately to hide it and pretend to be like the rest of his family.

He waited for Dream to slowly relax into the touch, for his mind to be partially asleep before he began to sing in a soft, gentle but still very clear tone.

“Valiant Heart, defeated again~” He heard an annoyed huff from Dream, but he persisted anyway- determined to sing the lullaby that Dream’s mother had sung to him long ago, before she had died from that terrible sickness and had left them in the clutches of their cruel stepfather. “Your hopes and dreams now are fading away, have you really found solace in the dark, I know your soul cries for another chance~”

He could feel Dream relax further under his ministrations, and he let a fond smile come across his face as he thumbed the eye-patch over his right eye, hiding his own horrendous scar. “To stop fighting is a way to perish, your hopes and dreams I can help to redeem, Valiant Heart, my soul will fight away, to make you see this world clearly again~”

The light snores that came from Dream was the only thing that Geno needed to hear to know that he was fast asleep.

He let out a loud sigh a few moments later, staring up at the treetops and listening to the creatures as they chirred and cooed. 

It had been a very, very long journey. 

For everyone.

His only hope was that there would be peace, once all of this was over. He wouldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
